Painkillers
by pastelic-ori
Summary: Sam attends college and is in a successful relationship with Jessica. His classmate, Gabriel, becomes like the brother that he has always wanted, and shows nothing but support for the two. When the couple has a horrible dispute, Gabriel tries to act as mediator, but a tragedy leaves Sam and Gabriel a lot more broken than they could ever try to fix.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, mind if I borrow a pencil?" Sam turned his head in response to a light tap on his shoulder, to face one of his classmate who, first thing noticed, wore a humoured smile.

"Uh, sure." He passed one over, and a whisper of thanks came to his ear before the student seated himself yet again behind him in the large lecture hall.

Sam twirled his pen, listening to the monotone ringing of the teacher's voice down below as he continued on, writing short sentences on what he said. Substantial notes could be taken later when he had the full lecture, trying to keep up was a nightmare, a valuable fact he had learned in his first week.

The teacher pulled his sleeve up, was a bit embarrassed that he had lost track of time, and announced that class was finished for the day.

Walking at a brisk pace out the door, Sam was stopped by the same student who handed him the pencil. "Hey, buddy, think fast!" The pencil twirled up into the air, and Sam only had to stick out a hand in the right direction to have it land perfectly in his palm.

His classmate was amazed. "Woah . . . nice catch."

Sam nodded and smiled briefly, but said nothing, and was surprised when the classmate followed along, chattering to himself while Sam merely wondered who he was.

"Listen, don't mean to pry, but wanna go get coffee?" He let out a yawn, his hand in his pockets from the cold as he rocked on his heels in front of Sam's car. "I'm beat, yet I still have a job to go to later today."

Sam thought about it for a moment, and decided there couldn't be any harm to it, so he agreed.

The young man introduced himself as Gabriel, seemed to be a somewhat talkative person around those he didn't know, and had a major sweet tooth, much to Sam's surprise when he nearly added a who pitcher of cream to his coffee and ordered about five different types of coffee cake. At least he was paying for it all.

"So, your name?" They had sat down at this point, Gabriel stirring more sugar into his drink, one hand supporting his head as he stared across the table at his guest. "Sam, is it?"

Sam nodded, and took Gabriel's hand when he held it out and gave a firm shake. "Yeah, Sam."

"Well, Sam, I haven't shut up about myself for the past half hour, why don't you say something?" He waved a fork in the air, already starting on one of the cakes. "Any family? Hobbies?"

"Well, I have a brother."

Gabriel caught interest to this. "Really, what's he like?"

Sam chuckled, putting his elbows on the table. "He's . . . not like me. That's the most I can say."

"So, I'm guess you two don't get along?"

"No. Not in the least bit."

"Alright then, hobbies? You have amazing reflexes, in any sports?"

"I read, sometimes. I mostly spend my time with my girlfriend-"

"Oh!" Gabriel laughed, mouth full of cake. He brought a napkin to his face, an amused glimmer in his eye. "What's she like? Tell me about the lovely woman."

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile. "I've been with Jessica for a while now, we just started recently living together. She goes to a different school, yet it's close to this one so we bother decided to move in together."

Gabriel's sharp eyebrow came up, questioning. "It is serious?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, then nodded. "Yeah, I would say so."

Sam surprisingly enjoyed Gabriel's company, even thought they had an abrupt introduction. He learned, while eyeing Gabriel and his coffee and wondering how on earth he didn't drop dead from a sugar overdose, that Gabriel had family out-of-state, and mostly wanted to get away from them, so attended college here because it was the second most familiar place to him.

"I had a grandmother here, I would visit her often, and I rented an apartment close to her house." He played around with his food. "A memorial was up at the graveyard that was behind her house, she mostly donated to it and kept it in good condition. I still visit sometimes, but it's better not to think about it."

"Yeah, I understand."

About a quarter past nine, Gabriel glanced at his watch. "Oh, shit, I gotta go." He scribbled down his phone number and slammed it on the table, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door.

"Bye Sam, let's do this again sometime, alright?" He waved and drove off, barely making the speed limit. Several screeches of tires could be heard.

Sam picked up the scrap of paper, and shoved it deep into his coat pocket. Gabriel still had a whole piece of cake left that he didn't touch- and half of his coffee. Curiosity influencing him to do it, Sam gingerly picked up the coffee and took a sip, and instantly scowled, forcing himself to swallow. It was like drinking a cup of sugared water!

* * *

Gabriel grew as a very reliable friend over a week. They would meet nearly every afternoon for coffee, and when Sam either forgot or was stuck in traffic, he received a nagging call from his friend who was waiting at the coffee shop. As punishment, Gabriel would heap spoonfuls of sugar into it if he was late. The attendants working soon knew their names by heart, and giggled in the corner while watching the two talk.

"Oh, some on Sam! I wanna met her!" Gabriel complained as he laughed at Sam making screwed up expressions, from getting here late again, from drinking the sugary concoction.

"You know, if you keep messing up my coffee like this, I might just have to buy my own as I get here."

Gabriel waved his hand at Sam. "Please, do you realize how expensive it is here? I doubt you could afford it. Anyways, stop getting off topic, I wanna meet Jessica!"

Sam frowned, tapping his foot against the tiled floor. Jessica heard of Gabriel from brief conversations as Sam rushed out the door with the excuse of, 'If I'm late, Gabriel is going to ruin my coffee again.' Since then, she hasn't had a very good opinion of his friend.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." Gabriel pouted, his honey colored eyes showing hurt. "C'mon Sam, please? I'll give you a full week, excused from shitty coffee."

"Dude, you act like such a child sometimes."

"Is that a yes?"

Sam sighed. "When?"

"How about this evening?"

* * *

Sam opened the door to his own house, and called out his girlfriend's name to see if she was home, while Gabriel instantly strolled in and started inspecting the walls of photographs.

"Jess? I have someone over, it's Gabriel-"

"So I see." She leaned on the door frame from the kitchen, wearing a bathrobe and a cup of tea in her hand. "Ah, Gabriel, I've heard a bit about you."

Gabriel, surprised by the control of character, walked over to shake her hand. "Well met, Jessica, I've so wanted to meet you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sam! She is so much lovelier in person than you describe her as." Sam looked away, and Jessica titled her head questioningly. "Really, how exactly does he 'describe' me?"

She invited him over to the couch, and Gabriel talked on and on about how the 'look in Sam's eyes as he spoke of you told him all' and 'he never stops talking about you, he gets in this dreamy state when he thinks about you' earned Sam an ensuing kiss on the lips from his girlfriend. Gabriel winked and gave the thumbs up when Jessica wasn't looking in his direction, and Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well, lovebirds, I'd love to stay longer." He said, getting up and throwing on his leather jacket. "But people are waiting for me to serve them."

"Oh, you have to leave so soon?" Jessica sounded almost disappointed.

He gave Sam a hug and Jessica a peck on the cheek before sprinting out the door to his car.

"So." Sam played with his girlfriend's fingers. "What did you think of him, not so 'evil', right?"

"He has this . . . mischievous look about him. I don't know, but it just seems like messing with people is something that he enjoys best."

Sam exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely him."


	2. Chapter 2

He held her hands, her soft fingers with the lightly polished nails, in his own, and looked up to see her smiling back, those long lashes reflecting the light of the candle that sat on their table. Their fingers intertwined, until their palms were touching and sitting in the middle of the table.

"So, I figured we could try out a new place." He eyed the scenery, it all had a italish-ish air to it, not to mention pricey. "I heard that you had a thing for European styled restaurants."

Jessica laughed, flicking a strand of her blonde hair back into place behind her ear. "Well, someone guessed correctly. I do, I love it."

"What are you ordering?" He had barely taken a look at the menu, anything that she liked he wouldn't mind having a second plate of, they mostly met up on their tastes from the many times when Jessica had to order dinner for Sam when he arrived home late.

"Well, I was thinking an antipasto plate before, and- hey, isn't that Gabriel?"

Gabriel strode out, holding several plates with phenomenal balance as he easily made his way across the room to another table, his honey coloured hair combed back and dressed in a fine white shirt, with black pants and a waist apron; typical waiter attire.

Sam watched as he placed the plates down, had a small chat and a quick laugh with the guests, and then stole one of their glasses to refill it. As he rounded his way back, Sam waved to him, and Gabriel's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Why, isn't it the lovebirds!" He skidded over to their table, stopping right in front attention and placed his hands in his pockets, glass and all. "What a coincidence!"

Jessica smiled and got up to hug Gabriel, she had started to take a shine to him ever since he started showering her with gifts here and there, and always seem to have the money to afford two tickets to some amusing event for Sam and Jessica. "I had no idea you worked here!"

"Well, yes, now you know my reason for running out the door everyday. A lot of the times I work mornings right after classes."

"Really? Must be long hours."

"Ah, no, I'm grateful." He placed his hand to his heart in a melodramatic way. "I have family connections here, what would I do without my dear cousin employing me? I might have not gotten a job!"

A bark of command came from the kitchen, some growling person telling Gabriel to stop flirting with the customers and get back to work.

He cleared his throat, ripped out a pocket notebook, and grabbed a pen that rested behind his ear. "What would my prince and princess request from me, this evening?"

Jessica expressed her craving for the italian appetizer, but couldn't understand most of the other pieces of the menu. Gabriel brought them a full coursed meal, stopping, saying a few words to each time he delivered, referring to them as the 'Royal Highnesses', and showered them in nearly every flavor of soda that was offered.

Jessica left the restaurant, enthusing about the place and excited of the thought that they could go again. Sam felt a bit sick after the meal though, and kept hearing Gabriel trying to cover his teasing snickers about his weak stomach.

* * *

"Well, quite an extravagant show you put on last night." Sam sipped at his usual coffee this morning, watching Gabriel with an interested eye, who seemed to show a lack of interest in his cake. "Any reason for it?"

Gabriel chuckled, flicking the page of a book he was reading. "Do you think I had ulterior motives?"

"Well you paid for the whole meal afterwards."

"I always do things like that." Gabriel's gaze broke from the book. "Are you doubting my innocence?" He sounded almost offended, though it was mocked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, just wondering."

Gabriel slammed the book shut abruptly, shaking the table. "Actually, yes, there is something I need. We have a test coming up."

This was already old news to Sam, he heard about it last week, and didn't really think much of it. "Yeah, and?"

"I kinda . . . need help."

"Why? We pretty much do all of our homework together, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Gabriel shook his head. "You would think so, but I am an acute sufferer from test anxiety."

Sam chuckled, taking another sip from his cup, studying Gabriel from over the rim. He seemed serious enough, thought it never dawned on him that Gabriel was actually worried about something.

"Sure, I don't mind." It was a little amusing to see his friend hung over on a trivial thing, when usually he pranced through life without a care in the world.

"This test is important you know."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it."

Gabriel was a very dedicated student if he sat down and actually tried, though Sam caught him sleeping sometimes in class, and Gabriel often asked to borrow things from him, like an extra notebook, a few pencils, and one time his cellphone for some odd reason. Though he always made up for it in the end, it was a little troublesome to poke Gabriel awake during a lecture and force him to sit up, he gets a bit annoyed.

"So, you pretty much got everything down, actually, I don't see a reason to worry." Sam flicked through all the notecards for memorizing the major concepts. Economics sometimes was a bitch, but if you could dole out everything like a drone it usually ended up favorably for you.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can't go over?" Sam looked up to find Gabriel's intent gaze a little unsettling; he was really shaken up about this it seems.

"No, you got everything. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Gabriel exhaled and leaned back in his chair. "I can't afford to slack off in this class again."

Sam start leafing through the papers, thought mostly out of interest what exactly Gabriel wrote for his homework. "Hmm, why?"

"Because if I fail, then I might not get through my years of college. If I don't pass through college, then my parents will once more have their grip on me."

"What's so wrong with you parents?"

He clasped his hands together, and his fists tightened. They seemed to tremble. "Let's just say they aren't the most friendly of people, especially not to me."

With the tone in his voice being the way it was, Sam decided to leave his questions at that.

The day of the test came quickly, and Gabriel was jittery more than usual. He didn't even order coffee, instead some juice drink that he barely touched.

"Are you really that upset?" Sam felt a bit sorry for him, it seemed like helping him to prepare didn't ease his nerves at all.  
"Well, I hardly got any sleep at night. I don't know why I'm like this." He nervously laughed, tapping his fingers on the table in a rapt way. "Tests were very important when I was growing up. They accounted for a large part of your grade."

Sam pushed back his sleeve, his watch ticking down to what seemed to be Gabriel's demise.

"It's time."

"I know, I know." Gabriel took a deep breath and stood up. He looked at Sam, and seemed almost frightened.

Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently. "Gabriel, man, you can pass this."

"I hope so." Gabriel let out another shaky breath. "I really, really hope so."

It wasn't the test he was afraid of, it was what would happen if he didn't pass.

* * *

After they sat in the building for three hours taking a final, Sam had to meet up with Gabriel on his way out the classroom and drive him home, because he was too stressed out to pay attention to the road. Sam thought about dropping him off at his own apartment, but thought better of it if he stayed over with Jessica and had dinner, might ease his nerves a bit.

Gabriel was most delighted that he could stay over, and he brightened up considerably in Jess's presence. They chatted, joked, and most importantly laughed, which seemed to have a great effect on Gabriel's mood about the test. It was a pleasant evening.

Gabriel stayed over the night, and got up early int he morning to check his results. Sam had just gotten up and stirred his coffee when he heard a loud cheer erupt from the guest bedroom as his friend threw open the door, danced out and nearly tackled over Sam with an enormous hug.

It appears he had passed.

"Ah, Sammy! Thank you so much!"

Sam coughed. "Ha, no problem buddy." Gabriel was squeezing him to the point that it was getting hard to breathe.

Gabriel let go, but patted Sam on the cheek. "Really, thanks, I don't know if I would have survived this test without you." He ran back to his room to change, and Sam bit the inside of his cheek.

He suddenly remembered that now, hopefully, Gabriel could return the favor.

"So, wait, really, you have no clue?" Gabriel laughed heartily, listening to Sam's own lament while he happily drank his coffee once more while browsing through the stores at the local mall. Sam had driven to the area, but was rather lost when he got there, and Gabriel took the lead.

"I don't know, arent' you two usually best friends? You always get her stuff and she seems to love it."

"But, wouldn't it be unfair for me to get her another present for her birthday when it seems like I am the one buying everything for _your_ girlfriend?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I seriously have no idea what she could want! I don't want it to be something usual, or stupid for that matter."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Tall words for a clueless man. Okay, listen here, what women love most of all- are you getting this?" Gabriel stopped, and motioned for Sam to come closer. He leaned in. "Women love gifts that are from the heart."

Sam was still lost.

"You know! It has to be expensive, yet with meaning! If you show that you actually care about her with the present you get, then she'll love it."

"Okay, so what would be something personalized."

Gabriel flicked his arm out to the store in front of him, it was a jewelry engraving store.

"So what? You buy her jewelry all the time."

His arm dropped, and he rolled his eyes. "Man, I feel so sorry for your mother. Were you dropped to many times as a child? Look!" He pushed Sam into the store.

"You idiot, not only jewelry," He led his friend up to the counter pointing to a display necklace that was carved with random people's names and dates, "there is /meaning/ behind these gifts, dates, events times, something only you two remember! I couldn't ever get her engraved items, well, because we don't have the special connection that you have with her. C'mon Sam, she's your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"So, you mean like a special time or something? How about . . . when we first met?"

Gabriel gave him a thwack on the back. "That's my boy! Now you are finally having some common sense."

They placed an order, and it would be done within the hour, so they were free to roam the mall as they pleased.

"Oh, yeah, getting anything for your brother? Christmas is close, you know." Gabriel had been looking at new ties for his work.

"Ah, maybe, I don't know." Sam scratched the back of his head, the subject was a bit awkward to him.

"Why not? Is it really that bad of a relationship?"

"Well, no, it's just that he kinda went off and did his own thing growing up, so I don't really know him. He lives far away, so I never visit. I wouldn't even know where to start . . . ."

Gabriel picked a coal-black one with a striped pattern. "Are you going to at least call him?"

Sam started inspecting the store wall. "Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

The door cracked open, and Jessica was met with a grinning Gabriel, who happily chanted "Happy Birthday!" and swept her into a bear hug. She squealed, and Gabriel kissed her on the cheek before he strode in looking for Sam.

"You picked up the order, right?" Gabriel poked Sam as he stood at the kitchen counter, sipping on a beer.

"Yeah, of course I did." He slid the package over. Gabriel chuckled and picked it up, putting it into his jacket and calling Jessica over. "Ready to go out to eat, darling?"

"Really?" Her eyes glanced in between the boys. "I get presents and I get to go out?"

Gabriel snorted, in a teasing way. "Who said anything about presents? Man, knowing how much you eat dinner will be expensive enough."

She slapped him on his forearm, and put on a coat while Sam grabbed another bag and handed to Gabriel, who managed to elude it from Jessica until they reached the restaurant.

She seemed genuinely surprised by the mass of attention she received, the charming place they went too, and she was most of all taken aback by the engraved piece of jewelry that Sam ordered her, though she did love the dozen other things that Gabriel was magically able to afford. Where did this guy get the money? "Oh my gosh Sammy, this is great!" Jessica put it on, and later spilled a drink all over the table and on her new bracelet, which she cursed and apologized about, and Gabriel only laughed the whole time while they mopped up the mess with their napkins.

The whole evening was a delight, and Gabriel wished Jessica a happy birthday again before he left.

"Well, that was fun." Jessica fingered her new piece of jewelry. "I really had a great time tonight, Sam."

"I'm glad. You know, the truth was that it was a bit hard to find a gift for you."

Jessica chuckled. "C'mon Sam, I thought you knew me better. I didn't know that I lived with such a clueless person."

Sam sighed and smiled. "You are starting to sound like Gabriel. He grilled me about it that whole day." He sat down on the bed, unlacing his shoes. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck, her smile to his ear. "It was really nice of you."

He turned his head to respond, but he was suddenly very bust at the moment.

* * *

Gabriel looked up as he saw Sam enter the cafe, and was instantly met with a coy smile. It wasn't hard to tell what happened.

"So I see you got lucky." He poked at him, and Sam hushed him, because there _was_ other people in the building and frankly discussing one's sex life wasn't top on the things Sam wanted to do in public. Gabriel laughed and handed him his coffee, and didn't ruin it as promised in exchange for previously helping him last week.

"What are you going to be doing for the break?" Sam sipped at his coffee cautiously. You could never be to careful around Gabriel. Gabriel seemed innocent enough thought, as he played around with the creamer cups again, like he usually did and ended up pissing off the table next to them as one of the cups sky-rocketed right into someone pastry. "Well, I was going to ask you the same thing." He finally asked after hearing the complaints from the couple.

"I think Jessica wants to go down to her parents house for the holidays. But," Sam scratched his head like he was confessing a crime. "I don't really like her parents."

He looked up. "Oh, and why not?"

"Well, see, I tried to visit once, and I'm not even sure what I did, but I think I ended up offending her father. And her mother tolerates me, but I think they had other plans for Jessica. Sometimes they set their children up with other people." Sam swallowed his coffee hard. "I don't think Jessica sees it, and I don't have the heart to explain it to her."

"Well, you can always just ask her to do something else. I would like some company for the holidays, you know!" Gabriel chuckled while saying it, but then grew serious. "I can't go back home to my parent's anyways."

"Yeah, I understand." Sam did feel a bit bad, it seemed like Gabriel didn't have much family, and when it was mentioned it almost brought him to the point of being bothered. They both had a very long moment of awkward silence until Gabriel looked up with urgency.

"Hey! I got an idea!" He grinned, crushing one of the cups in his palms. "Why don't we plan somewhere to go, pool our money, and the three of us can go enjoy somewhere without worrying about impressing people. Because, I don't know about you," He leaned back. "But I've never been much caring about how others feel about me."

"That sounds like a good idea, but would Jessica go for it?"

"Why wouldn't she? I know she misses her parents, and I'm sure we can compromise if we need to."

Sam exhaled, relieved that Gabriel and his crazy antics sometimes came up with good ideas. "We can run it by her if you want."

* * *

Gabriel sat on the sofa in Sam's apartment, flipping through a book but more interested on the very tense conversation going on in the other room and the large amount of hated he felt towards himself. Hie plan didn't go along very well.

Sam tried to talk it over with Jessica, finally explaining how her parents wanted him crucified on the cross, but she wouldn't hear of it, mostly her nerves shot because one of them was in the hospital. Gabriel was in the argument at the time as well, trying to see if she would go for a later visit after they all enjoyed actual time relaxing, but she was dead set on visiting them for the entire break.

"Sam, maybe you should just go along with it." Gabriel said to him after the debate ended with them slamming doors on each other. "I'm sorry dude, but it would be better for everyone if you just went along."

"No, I _really_ don't want to visit her parents." His voice was tight from the frustration. "I'm sorry, but I don't intend to spend two weeks at a house full of people who hate me."

Gabriel was silent as he got into the car, but took Sam out to calm him down a bit before he went back home and tried to reasonably discuss it again. He ended up in a laughing mood as they got back to the apartment, and Sam decided to call Jessica on her way to work to try to apologize.

Clearly that didn't work, because they ended up yelling again and Gabriel watched with a pit of unease settling in his stomach and the two lovebirds were at each others throat. He sighed resignedly and put the book away, looking out of the window to the rain-drenched world. It would have been better if he never got involved.

"Jessica, really, we can see your parents first if you want to, but I also wanted to spend some time with-" He was cut off with a loud amount of angry chatter from the phone and instantly jumped back in with his own viciousness.

Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, but Sam shook it off. "Hello?" Sam quickly looked a the phone screen, she had hung up.

"Really? That's how she is going to end the conversation?" He growled, and slammed the phone back on the table, pacing angrily back and forth in his living room..

"It's alright Sam, maybe the battery died or something, you need to calm down anyways."

"Calm down?! She won't even see my side!" Sam sat down on his couch with an exasperated sigh, rubbing his face. "I already told her I didn't want a long visit because those people despise me."

Gabriel patted his back. "Sam, I'm really sorry I brought this up-"

"No, no, it's not your fault." He gave Gabriel a nervous smile. "Jessica just is so . . . stubborn."

"Hmm, birds of a feather flock together."

"Are you calling me stubborn?"

"Dude! You are definitely stubborn! I don't know what you just heard right now, but you were just as strong in your opinions as she was." Gabriel laughed and elbowed him, glad the mood was lightened for a bit. "It's actually really cute, you two are just adorable together."

He looked down and nodded. "Yeah. You don't think I was too unreasonable?"

"Oh god no, it happens tot he best of us Sam. We get a little emotional when dealing with the ones we love." He shrugged. "Maybe you just need a mediator."

"You mean like you?"

"Haha, I hope you are joking. I've caused enough trouble." Gabriel got up and stretched. "C'mon Sammy, maybe we should go and try to apologise again. I'm sure she's calmed down by now."

* * *

It was a short drive in the rain, but when Sam walked up to the front office, her co-worker said that she was running a few minutes late, and Sam was about to ask if she called ahead when Gabriel threw open the front door.

"Sam!" He yelled, jogging in, slightly damp from the rain. "Sam! There's been an accident!"

He turned around confused. "Wha-"

"It's Jessica." Gabriel tried to breathe, though the information had hit him like a car. He was panicked, and there was evident terror in his eyes. _"She got in a car accident."_


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital was just down the street, and too upset to even take the time to get back in their car, they ran for it. Sam remembered in his panick-stricken state while he ran down there with Gabriel that they saw an ambulance that they had to slow down for. When they reached the waiting room, Gabriel had to speak for him since they were both almost out of breath. She just pointed down the right hallway, and they were off, covered in water and scared more than they ever were in their life.

Sam came to the end, and saw a blue figure come out of the surgery room, seemingly in a hurry.

"Doctor!" he panted, stopping her. "Jessica._ How. . . Is . . . Jessica._"

Her eyes flickered up from Sam to Gabriel, her expression grim."You must be Sam Winchester? I'm sorry, sir, but . . . " She didn't go on.

Sam went stone cold, and backed himself to a wall and slid down to a squat on the floor, Gabriel still standing and taking the shock, only shaking his head at the doctor. She could only repeat, over and over again, how sorry she was and how fast the impact killed her and how she didn't feel any pain. But it really didn't matter to Sam.

Jessica wasn't here.

* * *

Gabriel sat on the floor next to Sam for the next two hours because he didn't get up. A few nurses came over to ask them if they needed anything and to get any additional information about Jessica to write up a report, and Gabriel answered the questions while his hand clenched on Sam's, and they finally left when he roused him up at closing hours. The parents were already notified, but they couldn't fly down until tomorrow. Sam didn't want to see them anyways.

Gabriel couldn't say anything until an intersection came up and he turned instead of going down towards Sam's place.

"Where are we going." It didn't even sound like a question, his voice was flat.

"Sorry Sam." Gabriel's hand tightened on the wheel. "You're not staying at your house tonight."

Sam didn't raise complaint, and when he got there he only sat down and put his hands in his face, Gabriel sitting right next to him and offered a comforting arm. And they sat like that for a minute until the short breaths came and the tears started coming.

"Gabriel, I-" Sam couldn't go on, and Gabriel just hugged him and said nothing. He wasn't even crying yet, just felt a horrible pain that rendered him near speechless. Sam cried, and all he could do was hold him, knowing that this was all his fault.

* * *

"Gabriel, what am I supposed to sleep in?" Sam asked while Gabriel brushed his teeth.

His friend gurgled water and spat it out, wiping his mouth. "Just sleep in your shirt, I can give you some sweats. We'll-" He stopped, and proceeded with more caution. "I will go get your stuff tomorrow."

Gabriel pretty much forbade Sam from going back to his apartment, seeing that Jessica's things were everywhere and he didn't think he could handle it, let alone Sam. He was already dreading the drive over there after work, but Gabriel took it upon himself to do it. Sam stopped crying after a while but was still pretty unresponsive, which did nothing to ease Gabriel's nerves, so he readied the house as needed when Sam was busy staring at a wall or something.

Since there was only one bedroom in the apartment, Gabriel told Sam to suck it up and just sleep on the other side, and he was about to turn off the lights when Sam complained about the temperature.

"Jeez Gabriel, I didn't know you lived in Alaska before here."

"Hey," Gabriel dryly settled into his bed. "I am a college student living alone off his own paycheck, do you think that I have the money to turn on the heat?"

Sam turned over, and felt himself sinking back into the darkness he knew was a depression, the small shield held up until now had kept him from breaking down, but now the silence was deafening. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sobs, but Gabriel could easily hear him crying.

"Sam?" His friend whispered. "Are you awake?"

Gabriel scooted over and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and settled closer. "Try to sleep, Sammy."

Otherwise this close contact would have been awkward, but Sam actually found it very comforting, and especially warm. Damn, Gabriel was like a space heater. He closed his eyes, and was surprised how tired he felt, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Today was a long day.

* * *

The alarm buzzed, and Gabriel, still half-asleep, reached over and felt around for the off button. It was a bit hard to do, since their positions changed in the middle of the night and now they were pretty entangled.

"C'mon Sammy, up and at 'em." Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair, though messing with it did nothing, it was already a mess from him moving around a lot last night. Poor kid might have had nightmares.

"God damn Gabriel it's too early for this." Sam groaned, rolling over, but Gabriel poking with him until he at least sat up.

Gabriel jumped out of bed, showered, and was dressed within 15 minutes. Sam, however, took a good five minutes trying to get out of bed and only managed to stay awake sitting at the counter with a cup of black coffee and trying to read a newspaper.

"Alright, I work in the morning today and I have an evening shift tomorrow." He threw on his coat while Sam slumped over the island. "Be good, help yourself to anything, and I'm stealing your car keys."

"What, I'm not allowed to go anywhere?"

"Nope. You are not allowed to leave the apartment, nor are you allowed to drive. There are no bus-stops within a five-mile radius of this place, so unless you wanted to backpack across a flooded wetland, you are tethered here." Gabriel came over, gave him a tight hug, and then ran out the door with a wave. Sam sighed and looked around the apartment, not seeing anything even remotely interesting at six in the morning. Screw this, he was going back to bed.


End file.
